1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroke sensor system and an LC oscillation circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle such as a motorcycle includes a suspension for appropriately reducing vibration transmitted from a road surface to a vehicle body during traveling to improve riding comfort and operation stability. Further, by attaching a stroke sensor to the suspension, a stroke amount can be known.
WO2013/066158 describes a suspension assembly including an inner tube, an outer tube configured to move telescopically together with the inner tube, an electric insulation cover disposed to be stationary with respect to and coaxially overlap one of the inner tube and the outer tube and including an electric coil, an alternating current source combined with the electric coil to form an electric circuit, a detector that detects values of electric parameters such as an electric current and a voltage of the electric circuit that pass through the electric coil, and a processing unit for deducing relative positions of the inner tube and the outer tube using changes in the values of the electric parameters with respect to known values of the electric parameters in the relative positions of the inner tube and the outer tube.
Patent Document 1: WO2013/066158
There is a conventional stroke sensor including an LC oscillation circuit.
However, when the conventional LC oscillation circuit is used, the stroke sensor is easily affected by noise. Accuracy of a stroke amount output from the stroke sensor is sometimes deteriorated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stroke sensor system or the like which is less likely to be affected by noise and in which accuracy of a stroke amount to be output is easily improved.